Archivo:One Trick Pony (Remix) - JackleApp
Descripción ~~CHECK THE DESCRIPTION!!!~~ ------------------------------------------ Original Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Csqp-Mslq_c ------------------------------------------ The Living Tombstone's Facebook Page: https://www.facebook.com/TheLivingTombstoneOfficial ------------------------------------------ Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?y2jvcl2og71y823 ------------------------------------------ Soundcloud: http://soundcloud.com/thelivingtombstone/tombstoneonetrickponyremix ------------------------------------------ Instrumental: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/4017161/TombstoneOneTrickPonyRemixInstrumental-Final.mp3?dl ------------------------------------------ Background by PhantomBadger http://phantombadger.deviantart.com/ Lyrics: Mic You say I'm a hack; A one trick pony No acts to follow All the talent that I've gained is not mine It's all borrowed Because I'm I'm just a phony when I step on the stage It's like a dark age; a crossfade And I hear ya'll scream at me in rage Oh look at this ya'll. Some half wit tryin' to step up his game Tryin' to pull himself up and rise above to greater acclaim But fuck this fame shit. I'm doin' this for no one but me I'm like a Rarity; A diamond in coal. I'm gonna make you see Jackle One trick pony's only got one song One trick pony plays it all night long One trick pony's never tries something new One trick pony could be me could be you One trick pony's only got one song One trick pony plays it all night long One trick pony's never tries something new One trick pony could be me could be you Mic You want this bar raised? I'll show you all the meaning of ferocity When I step on the stage. There's no copyin' me. No stoppin' me. A one trick pony? At least I know just what I'm good at While you're flailing on the ground just like a blank flank Just stop that Just get back. There's more to us than meets the fuckin' eye We're not some rag tag duo to dissapoint. We will surprise Everyone who tries to front and come at us . We've 'bout had it Time to make the crowd go wild with this track: That's just our fucking talent. Jackle One trick pony's only got one song One trick pony plays it all night long One trick pony's never tries something new One trick pony could be me could be you One trick pony's only got one song One trick pony plays it all night long One trick pony's never tries something new One trick pony could be me could be you Mic We know our place. A talent made ours; There's no disgrace In sticking to our guns. We're good at it. Puttin' smiles across the faces Of our fans and friends and family with our songs and our rhymes So sublime. So just stop treatin' it as if it's a crime Cause in the long haul it's not about rising up to the fame It's the journey and tale; Remember from where you came And when you look back, you'll open your eyes and finally know me Cause it doesn't matter no more. We're all just one-trick ponies. Jackle One trick pony's only got one song One trick pony plays it all night long One trick pony's never tries something new One trick pony could be me could be you One trick pony's only got one song One trick pony plays it all night long One trick pony's never tries something new One trick pony could be me could be you I wanna thank the people from the Livestream session during the making of this remix for giving me feedback and support for finishing it in under a day! Thank you all! And Enjoy! :) - Koolfox Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Vídeos